YunJae ::: Just Wanna Be With You
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Jaejoong salah paham terhadap Yunho, ia mengira bahwa Yunho telah berselingkuh dengan Yeoja bernama Ara, lalu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan kepada Jaejoong, agar Jaejoong mau memaafkannya - Kisah Cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saling memiliki - YAOI - Boy X Boy - NC - LEMON - Don't Like Don't Read - Chapter 3 Update! RnR please... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Milik Diri sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan yang menciptakan meraka. Dan jelas-jelas mereka bukan milik saya #sign

**.**

**By **Jung Yeong Jeong or Dongdonghae

**.**

**Rated: **M**  
><strong>

**.**

**Genre: **Romance. Drama.

**.**

**Pairing: **Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong

-YUNJAE-

**.**

**Warning: **YAOI, banyak typo /harap di maklumi/ hahaa #plak, OOC, AU, **MESUM**, **NC**, **FULL LEMON**, **RAPE**. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #LUMOS**

.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL JAEJOONG POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah kelelahan sebelumnya, dengan ceria tentunya. Aku Kim Jaejoong telah menjadi kekasih seseorang. Tepatnya menjadi Namjacingu dari seseorang. Kenapa Namjacingu? Ya. Kalian benar, kekasihku seorang namja pula, sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang aku tau cinta tak mengenal gender dan sebagainya, karena cinta berasal dari hati. Dan itu yang kurasakan terhadap dirinya. Aku sangat mencintai Namjacinguku, JUNG YUNHO. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

'Eugghh...' Erangku tertahan. Aku merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhku. Kalian tau kenapa? Ya. Aku telah melakukan hal yang salah sebenarnya. Mengingat kalau kami hanya sepasang kekasih, bukan sepasang suami-istri(?). Setalah aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu, akhirnya Yunho melakukan 'itu' dan meng-klaim diriku sebagai miliknya yang utuh. Tapi mau apa lagi ketika dia memintanya dengan begitu manis, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan aku sangat bahagia saat 'Making Love' dengan orang yang kucintai. Tak ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun didalam hatiku. Karena KIM JAEJOONG adalah milik JUNG YUNHO.

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Yunho masih tertidur pulas. Begitu tampan, damai dan enak untuk dipandang(?). Pipiku merona merah saat menyadari junior Yunho masih terbenam didalam tubuhku. Sedikit terasa penuh memang tapi biarlah, aku tak ingin melewatkan momen ini. Biarlah kami begini untuk saat ini.

.

***FLASBACK***

**.**

"Boo..." panggil Yunho sedikit manja kepadaku saat kami berdiri sambil berpelukan di balkon kamar Yunho. Kekasih baruku. Kekasih baru? Ya.. Kami baru resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ne Yunnie..." jawabku tersenyum dengan sikap manjanya padaku ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang mendengarnya memanggil nama kesayangan yang diberikan kepadaku. Kemudian Yunho mencium bibirku sekilas dan membuat wajahku seketika merah sempurna. "Saranghae..." bisiknya di telingaku setelah mencium ku sekilas.

Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. mendengar 'mantra' yang paling ampuh dalam setiap hubungan yang dijalin oleh sepasang kekasih dari orang yang paling aku cintai. Saranghae. Ya, aku mencintaimu. Kalimat yang indah bukan?

"Aku tau Yunnie.. Nado Saranghae..." jawabku dengan perasaan yang amat bahagia. Tak lama kemudian aku menutup kedua bola mataku dan memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibirnya dengan penuh cinta. Cukup lama bibir kami hanya menempel satu sama lain. Mataku tak sengaja bertemu dengan matanya saat aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku seperti terhipnotis dengan ketajaman matanya saat melihatku disana. Sungguh begitu indah.

Kurasakan ia mulai melumat bibir ku secara lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ada di antara kami. Tangannya mulai menekan tengkukku dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seolah tak ingin perbuatannya ini menyakitiku. Meminta untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman penuh cinta kami. Ciuman penuh sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Ciuman yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia akan selalu melindungiku. Memberiku sebuah tempat sandaran untuk berbagi. Memberinya segenap kekuatan yang ia punya untuk membantuku berdiri. Memberinya segala ketulusan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang aku butuhkan dan seberapa besar dia sangat mencintai-ku. Itu hanya gambaran yang aku liat dari sorot matanya saat ia memperdalam ciuman diantara kami.

Setelah berlangsung beberapa menit lamanya. Dengan terpaksa aku memintanya menghentikan pautan antara kedua bibir ranum kami. Kebutuhan udara yang menipislah yang membuatku melakukan itu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak ingin menghentikan 'tranfer' energi di antara kami ini. Namun mau bagai mana lagi, kami tak ingin ingin kehabisan udara karena keegoisanku yang satu ini.

"Boo... Apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Yunho saat aku mengatur nafasku yang sedikit tersengal – sengal akibat ciuman yang cukup lama beberapa saat lalu.

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutku ia pun tahu pasti apa jawabannya walaupun aku tak menjawabnya. "Bagaimana Boo?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menghela nafas. "Tentu saja Yun, mana mungkin aku tak mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau sendiri pastinya" jawabku mantap.

"Dan apakah kau yakin dengan rasa cinta yang aku rasakan kepadamu saat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada serius, membuatku sedikit bingung sebenarnya. "Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu... Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu—" jawab ku pasti tanpa keraguan sedikitpun yang terdengar. Dan memang itu yang kulihat dari pancaran matanya.

"—Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Boo..." ucapnya kemudian ia mulai mencium bibirku lagi dengan sedikit ganas kali ini.

**WARNING LEMON !**

Entah sejak kapan kami sudah berada di tempat tidur di dalam kamar Yunho. Ia terus melumat bibir ranum ku dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali ia melepaskan lumatannya untuk mengambil pasokan udara yang menipis di paru – paru kami, namun tak berlangsung lama. Setelah dikiranya cukup ia mulai melumat bibirku lebih ganas, bahkan lebih dari sebelum – sebelumnya. Tak mau tinggal diam, akhirnya, putuskan mengalungkan kedua tanganku di antara lehernya. Memintanya lebih dan lebih. Memintanya memanjakanku lebih dari ini.

Ku buka sedikit bibirku. Niatnya agar aku dapat mengambil sedikit pasokan udara yang semakin menipis diparu – paruku. Namun, belum sempat aku menghela nafas, aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulut ku dengan ganas. Ternyata itu lidah. Lidah Yunho.

Lidahnya mulai menyelusuri setiap inci bagian dalam mulutku, membuatku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari ciuman yang tadi. "Ahhh. Yuun.. Ahhh" aku mendesah di sela ciuman ganas kami. Aku semakin merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat kami beradu lidah di dalam mulut ku... Tak selang beberapa lama, Yunho mulai menghisap – hisap lidahku dengan nafsu. Aku pun tak mau kalah, walau ini baru pertama untuk–ku tapi aku membalas dengan instingku, menghisap lidah Yunho secara bergantian..

Lebih dari 10 menit kami sibuk dengan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh bibir dan lidah Yunho. Kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman kami akibat pasokan udara yang meninpis, kulihat Yunho mulai beralih pada leherku yang putih bersih. Dikecupnya, dijilati-nya kemudian digigitnya dengan lembut. "Ahhh... Ahhh..." erangku saat Yunho beralih kesisi lain diantara leherku. "Ternyata disini titik Sensitive mu Boo..." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai senang.

Tangannya–pun tak tinggal diam saja. Ia mulai membuka kaus yang kukenakan dan mulai menciumi titik tersensitive yang baru saja ditemukannya di leherku, lalu digigitnya kecil – kecil. Memberikan Kiss-Mark disetiap sudut leherku yang tereksplos setiap ia berpindah tempat.

Setelah aku tak lagi memakai kaus yang ku kenakan baru saja, karena telah dilucutinya dan dibuangnya kesembarang arah begitu saja, kemudian ia beralih ke dua tonjolan kecil yang berwana sedikit kecoklatan dan tegak diantara dadaku. Nipple.

Mulutnya mulai menghisap dan meng–gigit kecil salah satu nipple dengan sedikit kasar. Namun malah memberikan rangsangan yang begitu besar, yang aku rasakan pada tubuhku. "Arrhhh..." aku mengerang nikmat saat salah satu tangannya memaikan nipple yang sejak tadi tegang dan menganggur. Dipilannya dan sedikit diberi remasan – remasan kecil.

"Anggg..." aku mendesah tertahan. "Jangan kau tahan suaramu yang indah Boo... Keluarkan semua, biarkan aku mendengar desahan indah yang keluar langsung dari mulut mu" perintah Yunho padaku saat ia menghentikan kegiatan di Nippleku. "Ne.. Yunn ahhhhh..." ucapanku tergantikan suara erangan, karena baru saja merasakan sensasi yang begitu asing namun nikmat saat ini. Ternyata tangan Yunho mulai meremas kejantananku yang masih terbalut celana jens biru yang aku kenakan.

"Hembb. Ternyata kau sudah tegak Boo..." ucapnya sambil terus meremas kejantananku secara lembut. "Jangan meng.. Ahh.. goda...kuhhh.. Yun.. Ahhh..." ucapku terbata – bata karena merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tangannya pada kejantananku.

"Sudah tak sabar rupanya. Nikmati dan sebut namaku Boo.."

Yunho mulai beralih keselangkanganku. Di kecupnya kejantananku yang masih terbungkus celana dan mulai ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimanjakan oleh Yunho. Kemudian ia mulai membuka resleting yang menempel pada celana lalu menurunkan celana panjang dan celana dalam yang melekat pada tubuh bagian bawahku, hingga tak ada satu pun benang yang menempel, memperlihatkan kaki mulus dan kejantanan ku yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri tegak karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh kekasihku itu.

Di kecupnya sekilas kejantanan yang sudah megeluarkan percum keberingan lumayan banyak. Tangan Yunho mulai membelai lembut kejantananku dan terus menggenggamnya dengan kuat lalu menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang awalnya perlahan, namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat, menggetarkan tubuhku dengan sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. "Ahh.. Yun..aahh Fass.. terr,..ahhh".

"Yun... Akuhhhh.. Ah..." aku merasakan kejantananku sedikit berkedut. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku melalui lubang kecil yang terlihat sedikit terbuka. "Yunn... Ahhh.. Yunnn.." aku hampir keluar, hampai keluar.. sebentar lagi dan...

"Yun..." protesku kepada Yunho setelah ia tiba – tiba menghentikan kocokannya pada kejantananku yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan. "Belum saatnya Changi..." ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup puncak kejantananku.

"Aku mohon Yun... Jangan goda aku.." rengekku pada Yunho agar melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia menyeringai senang saat mendengar rengekanku. Ia menjilati kejantananku penuh perasaan, lalu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.. Hangat, lembab dan basah. Kesan pertama saat merasakan kejantananku tenggelam di dalam mulutnya.

Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada kejantananku. "Aaaaaahhh... hyuuungghh... fast..teerhh.. aaaahhhh...Lebihh.. dalam...ahhh". Semakin cepat. Yunho mulai mengoral kejaantananku dengan cepat dan bringal. Membuatku melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulutnya.

"Aku... Ahhh.. Aku.. mau ke... luar... Ahh..."

CROOTT CROOTT CROOTT! Kejantananku akhirnya mengeluarkan sarinya. Cairan kental berwarna putih, yaitu sperma, sumber kenikmatan yang dari tadi aku tunggu keluarnya. Keluar di dalam mulut Yunho, ia sama sekali tak segan – segan menelan seluruh cairan cinta milikku yang bersarang di mulutnya tadi. "Rasamu sangat nikmat Boo.. Kau luar biasa.." ucapnya setelah ia berhasil menelan seluruh caritan putih kental itu. Dilanjutkannya dengan menjilati dan membersihkan cairan sisa yang masih menempel pada kejantananku itu. Wajahnya pun sedikit terkena cairan tersebut. Aku yang melihat wajahnya dan menjadi blushing karenanya. Yunho pun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap wajah ku lekat – lekat..

"Wa—wajahmu Yunn.."

Tak lama, ku beranikan meraih wajah Yunho dan menjilati wajahnya yang terkena cairan yang berwarna putih itu. Rasanya sedikit aneh, asin, gurih dan begitu memabukkan.

Aku sungguh mencintai pria yang ada di depanku ini. Kulihat ia menikmati perlakuan yang aku berikan keapadanya.. Tanganku tak sengaja menyenggol selangkangan Yunho karena mencoba membenahi posisiku. Ternyata milik Yunho telah mengeras dibalik celana yang masih setia menempel pada tubuhnya. Selesai aku menjilati wajah Yunho yang sekarang sedikit kemerahan dan basah karana slavina yang aku berikan, Yunho pun mencoba menanggalkan kaus putih yang dikenakannya, lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Tak lama kemudian tangan—nya beralih kecelananya dan menurunkannnya hingga tak melekat di tubuh atletis Yunho lagi.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat tubuh yunho yang tereksplos memperlihatkan otot – otot yang terbentuk sempurna, melekat pada tubuh kecoklatanya yang dimilikinya. Benda itu, aku meneguk ludah karena disuguhi pemandangan kejantanan yang lebih besar ukurannya dari pada milikku. Tegak dan berdiri sempurna. "Kenapa Boo? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat.. eoh?" goda Yunho yang langsung membuatku mengalihkan tatapan dari tubuhnya yang terbilang sangat sempurna dan cocok untuk namja seperti kekasihku itu.

Ia mulai menuju kearahku. Mengecup sekilas bibirku yang sedikit terengah kemudian memposisikan kejantannnya tepat didepan mulutku. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakuan Boo.." ucapnya padaku.

Dengan sedikit tegang, ku majukan bibirku dan mengulum seluruh kejantannya Yunho yang sangat besar dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih bening itu. "Ngggg..." erangnya saat aku mulai memaju mundurkan kejantannya dalam mulutku. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Mengulum, menjilat, menghisap, semua kulakukan agar aku dapat merasakan seluruh kejantanan Yunho didalam mulutku.

"Ahh.. Lebihh cepat Boo.." pinta Yunho dengan desahan yang terdengar begitu menikmati dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya. Aku pun menuruti permintaannya itu. Dengan cepat aku memaju mundurkannya. "Sluppp.. Sluppp" bunyi yang terdengar saat ini.

Aku merasakan kejantananya sedikit berkedut dimulut ku. "Boo… a-akuhh… ha-hampir- AHHH!" cairan Yunho pun menyembur kedalam mulut mulutku, tanpa ragu aku pun menelan semuanya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." nafas Yunho sedikit tersengal sengal. Setekah ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali nafas normal–nya, ia tersenyum tulus kepadaku. "Aku mencintaimu Boo..." ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir milikku. Kami kembali berciuman. Lidah kami beradu sengit. Erangan demi erangan aku keluarkan saat Yunho berhasil mendominasi ciuman kami. Tangan Yunho bergerak lagi kebawah. Menelusuri bagian paha dan selangkangan ku.

"Aahhh...geli Yunn..." aku mendesah pelan diantara ciuman kami ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahku. Kurasakan jemari Yunho mengelus rektum sempit milikku yang belum disentuh oleh siapapun itu.

"Aaarrgghhh!". Kurasakan perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman ketika ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubang rektumku. Secara refleks aku mengeratkan dinding rektumku, mencegah benda asing tadi yang mencoba masuk.

"Urgh.. Apah terasa sakit Boo?" Ucap Yunho dengan nada cemas saat mendengar teriakanku.

"A-ani.. ha-hanya saja.. rasanya aneh dan mengganjal.." sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya cemas hanya gara – gara ini.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau rileks sedikit dan membiarkan jariku masuk? Agar kau tak terlalu merasakan sakit" pintanya. Aku menggangguk. Kemudian mencoba merilekskan lubang rektumku, membuat jari Yunho yang masih terbenam didalam tubuhku sedikit bebas. "Ummhh... aanghhh... ahhhh" aku sedikit mendesah merasakan sensasi aneh ketika jari yang berada di dalam tubuhku mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar secara cepat, menggesek dinding rektumku, mengirimkan getaran aneh, bercampur dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"A-khhhhhh!" Perih. Rasanya sangat perih ketika jari kedua Yunho yang mencoba memasuki rektumku yang masih merasakan sensasi aneh akibat getaran yang diberikan jari Yunho sebelumnya, aku mencoba merilekskan lagi, agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan jari kedua Yunho.

"Aaahhh... Yun.. aaangghhh..." erang kesakitanku sedikit berkurang karena merasakan sensasi lain yang kurasakan. Aku mendesah keras ketika kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyambut kejantananku, membuatku melupakan rasa sakit yang ada dan fokus pada kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh organ kenikmatanku.

"Aaahhh..Lebih dalamm... aaaahhhhh...Yahh... Terus .. seperti itu... aaaahhhh..."

Nikmat. Sangat Nikmat.

Sensasi itu yang kurasakan saat mulut Yunho bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, menikmati dan memamjakan kejantananku dengan penuh semangat(?), membuatku menggelinjang(?) keenakan, ditambah dengan sedikit gesekan kasar dan juga adanya pergerakan mulut yang basah yang meliuk di batang kejantananku. Membuatku serasa melayang dibuatnya.

"Akhhh..." aku sedikit mengerang kesakitan diantara kenikmatan saat kurasakan sesuatu yang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitku dibawah sana. Jari ketiga Yunho mencoba mencari celah diantara dua jari lainnya. "Ahhhh.." aku mengerang panjang saat jari itu berhasil menemukan sarangnya. Rektumku terasa sangat penuh sekarang.

Perlahan ketiga jari itu mencoba bergerak di lubang sempitku secara acak dan zig zag. Mencoba melebarkana jalan di lubang sempit yang berwarna merah muda itu. "Ahhhh... Yunnn.." Aku mengerang nikmat saat kurasakan ketiga jari itu menyentuh Sesuatu yang asing didalam sana. Membuaku merasakan kenikatan lebih dan lebih.

"A-Aahhhh... Yunn~! Aku.. Keluar... Ahhhhh" kembali kurasakan tubuhku memuntahkan lahar panasnya kedalam mulut Yunho untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat ia menelan semua tanpa bersisa setetespun. Kemudian tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau sudah keluar lagi, Boo" Katanya. Kemudian melumat bibir ku dengan lembut. Aku dapat merasakan cairanku sendiri saat lidahnya mulai mengekspor bagian dalam mulutku.

"Hahh.. haah.. haahh.." Aku menstabilkan nafasku yang tak beraturan ketika kami melepaskan ciuman barusan.

"Kau siap Chagi..." katanya saat ia tak lagi memandangiku melainkan ketiga jarinya yang masih bergerak di dalam rectum sempit milikku.

Plupp! Bunyi ketiga jari itu saat keluar dari tempatnya semula. Tak lama kemudian Yunho memposisiskan kejantanannya tepat di depan pintu masuk dinding rectumku. "Aaaargggghhtttt!" erangKu dengan keras saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki tubuhku yang sempit itu. Walaupun tadi lubangku telah dipersiapakan namun tetap saja ini rasanya sakit rasanya. Mengingat ukuran kejantanan Yunho jauh lebih besar dari pada ketiga jari tadi. Air mata mulai mengalir karena merasakan kesakitan yang sangat.

"Bersabarlah Boo. Aku mencintaimu... Tahan sebentar nee.. Tinggal sedikit lagi semua akan masuk dan aku jamin kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari tadi" Suara indah Yunho mencoba menenangkanku dari rasa sakit ini.

"..Pe-pelan...Saja...Akhh... Enggg... Sa-sakit... Uhhhh..." lirihku ketika Yunho kembali berusaha memasuki tubuh bagian bawahku, yang membuatnya merasa rektumku bagai dibuka paksa dengan keras. Perasaan panas dan perih begitu menguasainya hingga lagi – lagi air mata menetes dari sudut mataku.

"Aaaarrggghhhtttt! Ap-appoo! Yun.. Aku..." kembali aku mengerang kesakitan ketika Yunho memasukkan sisa miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam tubuhku dengan sekali hentak. "Sshhh... Mianhae, Chagiya, Cobalah untuk rileks, agar rasa sakitmu sedikit berkurang, aku berjanji akan memberikan kenikmatan setelah ini, aku tak akan menyakiti mu lagi" gumam Yunho begitu lembut, membuatku sedikit tenang akan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba menuruti sarannya. Menghela nafas panjang dan merilekskan lubangku yang begitu sakit rasanya.

Yunho mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam rektumku. Berusaha memberi waktu agar aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kejantanannya yang begitu sangat besar dan panjang.

"Yunn..." panggilku yang kini sudah bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tadi sempat membuatku menangis menahan kesakitan. "Apakah kau sudah siap? Bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang, Boo?" tanya Yunho padaku. Lalu jawab dengan anggukan tanda memberikan lampu hijau untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Yunho dengan perlahan menggerakkan miliknya untuk keluar dari rektum ku yang masih sempit, dan ketika tinggal kepala kejantaannya saja yang berada di dalam rectumku, ia kembali memasukkan miliknya dengan hentakan yang cepat dan dalam. Awalnya terasa sangat sakit namun rasa sakit itu terganti dengan kenikmatan yang membuatkku merasa seperti melayang.

"Aaaaahhh!" Erangku penuh kenikmatan karena hentakan kuat dan dalam yang dilakukan oleh Yunho tepat menumbuk ke sesuatu didalam sana, memberikan perasaan nikmat yang lebih nyata dan membuatku mengerang lebih keras karena kenikmatan.

"So tight.. Boo.. Ohhh.. ahhh" guma Yunho yang merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang sempit milikku yang melingkupinya dengan panas dan ketat.

"A-aaahh! Di..sa..na! Fast..ahh! fasterhh... Aaaahhh! Yun.. Ahhh.. lebih cepat,,,," desahan demi desahan nikmat terus mengalir keluar dari bibir milikku karena Yunho sekarang menggenjot tubuhku dengan teratur, dan terus-menerus menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana yang aku ketahui bernama prostat, membuatku merasa ketagihan karena kenikmatan yang di suguhkannya. Hingga kini Yunho mempercepat tempo tusukannya yang terus saja memberikan rasa nikmat pada tubuhku.

"Aahhh... ooohh... Yunnn.. yesss...oohhh... YUnn.. Aahhh! Akuuhhh... aku mauhh... Aahhh! Keluarrhhh...Sebbenntaarrr... ahhhh lagi...ohhh" aku mendesah ketika merasa perutnya kembali menegang dan merasa kalau akan kembali menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan milikku untuk yang kesekian kali

"Nghh… Ahhh... I'M COMING YUN… AHHH~" cairanku menyembur sebagian pada perut Yunho dan sebagian pada parut ku sendiri.

"Boo.. Akuhhh... Ah...!" desah Yunho dengan keras ketika ia melakukan tusukan terakhirnya dengan keras dan kuat, serta menanamkan kejantanannya sangat dalam, untuk kemudian menyemburkan hasratnya kedalam tubuhku sehingga membuatnya sedikit penuh dengan cairan cinta milik Yunho.

"Kau sangat manis Boo.. Saranghae," ucap Yunho sambil membelai pipiku yang merona. Aku tersenyum tulus. "Nado Saranghae Yun..."

"Boo..,"

"Hmm…"

"Kita main ronde kedua ya?" Yunho membalik kan tubuh ku dengan cepat. Memasukan miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Erangan ku pun kembali memenuhi ruangan ini. Memainkan candu birahi untuk kedua kali. Mungkin...

.

***FLASBACK END***

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

**(~˘.˘)_,/****҉**** #NOX**

Hahaha bagaimana? Apakah HOT? Atau malah tidak sama sekali?

Mohon rivewnya ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Milik Diri sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan yang menciptakan meraka.

**.**

**By **Jung Yeong Jeong or Dongdonghae

**.**

**Rated: **M

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Drama.

**.**

**Pairing: **Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

-YUNJAE-

**.**

**Warning: **YAOI, banyak typo /harap dimaklumi/ hahaa #plak, OOC, **MESUM**, **NC**, **FULL LEMON**, **RAPE**. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA (~˘.˘)_,/҉ #LUMOS**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL JAEJOONG POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Good Morning Boo.." ucap Yunho saat aku telah membuka mataku. Rupanya sudah pagi dan tak terasa sudah berganti hari lagi. "Morning Yun..." jawab ku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin didepan Yunho dan hanya untuk Yunho. Orang yang paling aku cintai.

"Ahh.." aku merasakan bagian bawah tubuhku terasa sangat sakit saat aku mencoba untuk mendudukan tubuhku. Mau tak mau membuat Yunho yang dari tadi memandangiku tanpa henti berubah menjadi agak cemas. "Kau kenapa Boo..?" tanyanya padaku. "Bagian bawah ku terasa sangat sakit Yun..." jawabku ambil menahan rasa sakit yang sedikit mengganggu ini.

"Mianhae Boo.. Pasti gara – gara tadi malam. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat saat merasukimu tadi malam.." ucapnya sambil mengecup kedua pipiku bergantian. Oh ya. Aku hampir saja lupa. Tadi malam. Malam yang begitu indah kurasa. Malam dimana aku menjadi milik Yunho seutuhnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Wajah ku terasa sangat panas saat mengingat kejadian itu. Mengingat Kejantanan Yunho yang mencoba memasuki bagian bawah tubuhku dengan lembut. Betapa indanya tubuhnya saat bergerak saat cepat dan membuatku merasakan surga dunia.

"Boo..Gwencana?" Tanya Yunho saat aku melamun. "Ne.. Yun, aku baik – baik saja" aku menjawab sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi Boo,," tawar Yunho padaku. "Ne.." jawabku singkat.

Aku mencoba berdiri namun sayang, rasa sakit yang masih aku rasakan bada tubuhku membuatku sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Uhhhhh..." keluhku.

"Kau pasti sulit berjalan sekarang Boo... atau mungkin sampai beberapa hari kedepan.." kata Yunho. "Sebaiknya—" lanjut Yunho menggantung. Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan menuju arahku. Mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan menggendong tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Yun..." protesku namun tak dianggap olehnya. "Tenang saja Boo., Selama tubuhmu masih merasakan sakit, akulah yang akan membantumu berjalan dan menggendongmu setiap saat. Kemanapun kau akan pergi, akulah yang akan membantumu." cengir Yunho kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamar Yunho.

"Kita mandi berdua Yun?" tanyaku kepada Yunho saat ia menurunkan tubuhku perlahan saat kami telah sampai dikamar mandi dan sialnya aku baru sadar tubuh kami sama-sama masih dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa ada sedikitpun benang yang menutupi tubuh polos kami.

Wajahku memerah lagi saat pemandanganku bertemu dengan junior Yunho yang masih tertidur(?) tepat didepan mukaku. Begitu indahnya #plak. Apa yang kau pikirkan Jae. Jangan berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Jangan berpikiran mesum seperti tadi. Tapi benda itu...

"Kau kenapa Boo... Wajahmu merah sekali... Jangan-jangan kau ingin ini?" kata Yunho sambil menggodaku. Sementara tangannya bergerak menuju kejantanannya yang masih lemas itu dan menggenggamnya dan memainkannya dengan lembut.

Sial. Ternyata aku sudah membangunkan singa ganas yang tertidur rupanya. Dan entah kenapa pandangan mataku enggan beralih dari benda yang err— menggantung di antara kedua paha berotot–nya itu. Benda yang menjadi ke—bangga—annya itu seolah menghipnotisku untuk segera menikmatinya. Sial. Benda itu semakin membesar digenggaman Yunho. Membuat milikku ikut bereaksi pula. Ahhh ingin rasanya aku menikmatinya lagi.

"Boo—" panggil Yunho dengan panggilan menggoda dan erangan tertahan.. Namun terdengar sangat seksi untuk–ku. OMG. Kim Jaejoong kau sudah menjadi Namja mesum rupanya.

"—Manjakan aku Boo... Kau milikku dan begitu pula denganku, aku adalah milikmu Boo..." ucap Yunho dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat seksi.

**WARNING LEMON AGAIN :p**

Sial. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kegerakan kelapaku menuju benda pemuas napsu yang sudah berdiri dengan sempurna itu, begitu mempersona. Kulirik Yunho sekilas. "Aku ingin Yun... Bolehkah—" kataku. Yunho yang mengerti dari kata – kataku yang sedikit aneh hanya menganggukan kepalannya. Tanda ia setuju dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Sementara tangan yang menggenggam juniornya tadi berpindah tempat menuju belakang kepalaku dan mendorongnya dengan lembut.

Kumasukan Junior itu segera, setelah berada persis di depan mulutku. Kukulum perlahan dengan lembut karena aku tak ingin terburu – buru untuk melepaskan dan mendapat rasa nikmat yang membuatku melupakan akal sehatku sekarang. "Engggg..." erang Yunho saat aku mencoba memasukan seluruh kejantanan–nya kedalam mulutku hingga tenggelam sempurna. Tak seperti tadi yang hanya setengahnya saja yang masuk.

"Slupp Slupp" aku mencoba mempercepat kulumanku pada benda—nya. Kumasukkan dan keluarkan terus menerus kejantanan itu dari mulutku. Sesekali menjilati dan menggigit kecil sehingga membuat Yunho lebih mengerang kenikmatan.

"—Boo.. Lebihh.. Cepatt" petintahnya sambil mendorong kepalaku agar menanjakan kejantanannya lebih dari ini. Tanpa henti-hentinya aku memompa mulutku membuat nya semakin mendesah. "Boo...ahh... Uhh—" desahan demi desahan Yunho tak dapat ditahan lagi, tubuhnya juga tak dapat berhenti menggeliat saat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang aku berikan lebih dari tadi. Aku merasakan kejantanannya mulai memanas dan berdenyut-denyut saat gerakanku menjadi lebih cepat dan tak beraturan.

"—Shhhh..." Desisisan meluncur lagi dari mulutnya lagi. Kulihat Kepalanya mendongak menahan sensasi tubuhnya. Suara mulut basahku yang tercipta saat menaik – turunkan kepalaku pada kejantanan Yunho yang besar itu, semakin membuat suasana makin panas. Tangan kanan Yunho kini mulai menjambak lembut rambutku, sedang tangan kirinya memainkan twins ballnya yang sejak tadi memang sengaja aku anggur—kan. Aku ingin Yunho ikut bermain dengan kepunyaannya.

"Ahh— aku mau keluar Boo.." suara Yunho makin parau. "—AAHHH...". Benar saja, belum sempat aku melepaskan kejantannya dari dalam mulutku, cairan putih kental miliknya sudah memenuhi mulutku, yang dengan senang hati kutelan sampai tak bersisa didalam mulutku. Sungguh luar biasa rasa cairan itu. Membuatku merasakan ketagihan.

"Kau nakal Boo—..." Ucap Yunho padaku sambil terengah – engah. "Kau harus diberi hukuman.." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tubuhku yang sejak tadi berlutut hingga berdiri seperti sekarang.

"Saranghae–" ucap Yunho sebelum melumat bibirku secara ganas. Tangannya tak hanya tinggal diam saja. Kini sedang bermain dengan kedua putingku yang memang sejak tadi sudah mengeras. "Yunn.." ucapku saat aku merasakan getaran kenikmatan yang di akibatkan olehnya. Membutku dengan 'terpaksa' membuka sedikit mulutku. Dengan cepat Yunho memasukan lidahnya didalam mulutku dan memainkan setiap inci bagian mulutku. Mencoba mendominasi ciuman ini.

Lama – kelamaan aku mulai menikmati semua perlakuannya. Kukalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya. Kemudian kubalas ciuman kami panas kami. Setelah cukup lama kami berciuman dengan sangat ganas sepeti tadi akhirnya ia melepaskan Ciumannya. Namun ternyata, ia tak membiarkan bibirnya beristirahat. Di kecupnya keningku kemudian pindah keleher putihku yang masih terlihat bercak – bercak merah yang sangat banyak dan ketara, bekas Kiss–Mark yang diberikannya tadi malam.

"Engggg—" erangku saat ia lagi – lagi menemukan titik sensitive diantara leherku. Terus menerus di kecupnya , dijilatinya dan sesekali digigitnya kecil dan membuatku mengerang kenikmatan. "—Aghhhhh".

"—Yun.." kataku saat tangan kanannya mulai bermain di selangkanganku, mengocok lembut kejantananku yang sudah menegang, ingin rasanya segera dimanjakan olehnya. Bibirnya kini telah berpindah tempat dan memberikan banyak bercak merah di sekitar dadaku. Membuatku semakin gila saja.

"Ughhh..." satu leguhan pendek keluar lagi saatku rasakan puting kananku digigit dengan cukup keras oleh Yunho. Kemudian mejilatinya dengan sedikit kasar, seperti bayi yang meminta air susu pasa ibunya. Ahh.. aku bisa gila, nikmat sekali.

"Sshhh... Ughh... Cu..kup.. Yun.. Ughh... Berhenntti... Mengg.. Ahhh.. godaku—"

"Sttt... aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh indahmu Boo, tenang saja..." Kata Yunho perlahan. Membuatku menjadi merona karena ucapannya barusan. Ingin merasakannya? Bukannya tadi malam Namja ini telah merasakan semua tubuhku?

"Sshhhhh..."

"Eggghhh..." aku mendesis. Entah kapan Yunho sudah dalam posisi seperti itu, berhadapan langsung dengan kejantananku, Yunho meraih kejantananku yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari pada kejantanannya. Yunho mulai menjilati ujung kepala kejantananku. "Engghhhh... Yunnn...ahh... Uhh—" desahan demi desahan tak dapatku tahan lagi, tubuhku juga tak dapat berhenti menggeliat saat merasakan sensasi nikmat lebih dari tadi. Ku rasakan kejantananku yang memanas dan berdenyut – denyut bersentuhan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut.

"—Shhhh. Yunnn Ahhh.. Faster" Desihan meluncur lagi dari mulutku. Kepalaku mendongak menahan sensasi yang kurasakan saat ini. Suara mulut basah Yunho yang tercipta saat menaik turunkan kepalanya pada kejantananku yang kemerahan itu, semakin membuat suasana makin panas. Tangan kanan Yunho kini tak tinggal diam, ia mulai menggerayah punggungku, sedang tangan kirinya membantu memijat kejantanku. Aku sendiri hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan – desahan nikmat akibat getaran yang ku rasakan sekarang.

"Slup... Sluppp..." Yunho semakin cepat mengulum kejantananku. Semakin dalam pula. "Yun— Lebih Cepat Ahhhh..." lagi – lagi aku mengeluarkan suara erangan–ku. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengoral benda yang berada di mulutnya dengan bertubi – tubi.

"A–aku keluar Yunn... Ahhhh—" suaraku makin parau saja saat aku berhasil mengeluarkan sari kenikmatan yang sejak tadi memang ingin keluar, membuatku menggeliang merasakan klimaksku di mulut Yunho yang gesit itu. Tanpa segan – segan Yunho segera menelan semua cairan putih itu. "Kau memang yang terbaik.. Boo.. Kau adalah milikku dan akan tetap begitu selamanya—" ucapnya setelah selesai menelan semua tanpa sisa. Ya, aku tau Yun, aku akan menjadi milikku.

"—Berbaliklah Boo. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi..." katanya padaku. Dengan cepat kubalikan tubuhku sehingga memungguhi Yunho. Dengan perlahan aku berjongkok dan menungging dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Sedangkan kedua tanganku bertumpu untuk menjaga keseimbanganku.

"Ahhh—" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menyapu pintu masuk lubang sempitku. Menyodok – nyodok dengan lembut. Kuarahkan padanganku kearah belakang tubuhku dan ternyata benda itu adalah lidah Yunho. Lidahnya kini menjilati dengan sedikit kasar pintu lubang kenimatan itu. Membuatku semakin mendesah dengan sensasi yang kurasakan pada tubuhku.

"Kurasa cukup... Bersialah Boo... aku akan memasukimu sekarang. Tahan Ne.." ucapnya kemudian memposisikan kejantanan–nya yang besar dan pajang itu tepat didepan lubang sempitku. Digesek—kannya perlahan sebelum memasuki lubang itu dan kemudian dengan satu gentakan keras ia berhasil membuat kejantanan–nya yang ukurannya di atas rata – rata itu terbukur di dalam tubuh bawahku. Membuatku mengerang kesakitan. "AHHHH... SA-SAKIT YUN.." teriakku frustasi. Kini tubuhku terasa seperti terbakar dan penuh sesak dengan benda asing yang mengganjal disana.

"Bergeraklah Yunn.." pintaku saat aku sudah terbiasa dengan benda itu berada di dalam tubuhku. Dengan cepat ia mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanan–nya. "Uhhh.. Kau sempit Boo, padahal semalam sudah kurasuki berkali – kali—" ucap Yunho sembari menaikkan kecepatan in outnya. Dan membentur sesuatu didalam sana yang membuatku menggelinjang nikmat. Ia berhasil mengenai prostatku, "Ah... uggh...embb—" membuatku melenguh nikmat. "Ohh.. Di sana rupanya" ucap Yunho dengan seringaiannya. Ia mengulangi gerakannya yang berintensi keras dan cepat, menabrak sweet spot–ku berulang kali, membuat tubuhku menggelinjang nikmat kembali.

" Uh...Eenghh... Yun- Yunho... Ahghh... Ouhhh..." desahku semakin menjadi. Ku lihat Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati sensasi dari gesekannya yang dirasakan, nikmat, menikmati lenguhanku, dan mempercepat genjotannya.

"Ahh..." aku merasakan klimaks keduanya. "—Boo...nghh..."erang Yunho saat klimaks. Yunho yang kelelahan–pun ambruk diatas tubuhku yang masih menungging, sementara aku memejamkan mata rapat – rapat menahan nikmat yang kurasakan. Nafas berat kami hembuskan, saling berbagi keringat dan suhu tubuh yang kelewat tinggi. "Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong". Kata Yunho kemudian mencabut kejantanan yang masih tertanam di rectumku. "Nado Jung Yunho.." balasku sambil mengatur nafas.

Yunho menduduknya tubuhnya di sampingku saat aku telah berganti posisi menjadi duduk pula, menahan sedikit rasa sakit yang ditinggalkan oleh kenikmatan yang telah kurasakan tadi. "Naik ke pangkuanku Boo…" Yunho berbisik sambil mendaratkan ciuman beruntunnya di leherku yang penuh tanda merah itu. Tanda yang dibuat olehnya, yang telah meng-klaim diriku sebagai miliknya. "Kita lanjutkan Ronde kedua, tapi kau yang aktif sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan senyumam mesum(?) khasnya. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Wajah ku memerah saat aku merangkak perlahan ke pangkuan Yunho, memposisikan tubuhku sedemikian rupa, tepat diatas kejantanan Namja bermata tajam namun indah itu, aku menggigit bibirku, kedua tanganku mencengkram pundak Yunho sedikit keras.

"A—apa tidak sebaiknya dikamar saja?" aku bertanya ragu, dihadapanku Yunho mengangkat alisnya, dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, kekasihku itu segera menurunkan tubuh ku membuat kejantanannya melesak tanpa sisa kedalam tubuhku yang baru saja di masuki olehnya beberapa saat lalu, membuatku melenguh keras.

"Yun–Yunho! Akh…ahhh!" tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho segera menaik – turunkan pinggulku dengan gerakan cepat, membuatku kembali melenguh nikmat, lupa pada pertanyaan ku semula dan permintaan Yunho agar akulah yang aktif dalam permain ronde kedua ini. Tapi biarlah, toh kami sama – sama meraskan kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan.

"Yun—Yunhoooo~ ouuhh…ahhh…lebih cepat…" dan itulah yang dilakukan Yunho, Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya seiring dengan gerakan tubuhku, posisi kami berdua memungkinkan Namja itu bisa masuk lebih kedalam tubuhku yang terasa sangat penuh, membuatnya leluasa menusuk sweet spotku berulang – ulang, membuatku melayang berkali-kali.

Yunho membaringkanku ke lantai, tangannya terulur dan membuka kaki ku menjadi lebih lebar, membuat keberadaannya semakin jauh didalam tubuh bawahku itu, "Angg... Yunn…ohh…please… A—aku…ahhh… Yunn..." Yunho mengangguk mengerti, "Keluarkan saja—" mataku terpejam erat saat Yunho kembali menusuk titik didalam tubuhku tanpa jeda, membuat duniaku berubah putih saat samua yang kutahan sejak tadi mengalir keluar tanpa hambatan…

"YUNNIE! Aghhh…" dinding – dindingku, kurasakan mencengkram erat kejantanan Yunho yang masih bergerak keluar masuk didalam tubuhku, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu melenguh panjang dan menyemburkan cairan panas yang berkumpul sedari tadi jauh kedalam tubuhku, membuatku kembali mencapai klimaksnya saat rasa panas memenuhi prostat–ku. Oh, sungguh nikmat.

"Yunnie…" bisikku pelan, mata besar hitamku menatap lembut kedalam mata elang Yunho.

"Ne. BooJae..." balasnya sambil mengelus lembut rambutku. "Aku lelah Yun.." kataku lagi. "— sebaiknya kita istirahat.." katanya kemudian sambil mengekuarkan kejantanan-nya dan menggendong ku dengan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan dengan perlahan.

"Boo—" panggilnya saat aku telah menyamankam diriku dikasur ukuran king size itu. "Ne... Yun?" jawabku sambil memejamkan mata. "Boo, buka matamu dan lihat diriku..." katanya dengan nada memelas. Kenapa dengan nada itu? Karena pernasaran akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho.

"Yun kau?" kataku terbata. Kulihat Namja ini telah tersenyum mesum sambil memandangi ku secara intens. Dan lebih parahnya kulihat kejantannya yang aku yakini beberapa saat lalu masih tertidur kini berdiri dengan gagahnya. "Kau berdiri lagi Yun?" lanjutku memastikan. Pasalnya kejantanna itu baru saja mengeluarkan sari–nya beberapa kali saat kami bermain di kamar mandi tadi.

Yunho tambah menyeringai lebar. "Seperti yang kau lihat Boo.. adikku berdiri lagi saat aku melihat tubuh indahmu yang penuh tanda merh itu. Membuatku ingin merasakan mu lagi Boo.." ucapnya dengan mesum. Yang benar saja, namja ini sama sekali tak mempunyai rasa lelah apa? Padahal sejak tadi Yunho yang terus aktif. Wahai kekasihku, betapa mesumnya dirimu sekarang.

"Tapi Yun.. mmmhhhppp..." ucapku terhenti saat ia beralih dan mencium bibir ku dengan ganas. "Aku tak menerima penolakan Boo.. Kau milikku ingatkan?" katanya saat ia melepas ciumannya tadi sebelum ia melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Mau tak mau membuatku menikmati apa yang dilakukannya terhadapku. Dari pada aku menolak dan aku juga yang rugi akhirnya.

Kukalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya. Ku balas lumatannya tak kalah kasar pula. Menikmati setiap lumatan diantara bibir kami. Kini ia menekan tengkuk–ku meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam. Lidahnya dengan cepat meminta akses memasuki mulutku dan dengan senang hati aku pun membuka sedikit kedua bibirku, membuatnya leluasa menikmati apa yang di inginkannya. "Enggg.." aku tak kuasa menahan eranganku. Kini ia meminta lidahku aktif pula. Mendorong dan saling beradu lidah. Cukup lama kami melakukan hal itu hingga ia berhasil mendominasi mulutku dan memanjakannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa men—desah nikmat dan merasakan apa yang di lakukannya di dalam mulut ku.

"Yun..." erangku lagi. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Udara. Aku butuh udara sekarang. Dengan pelan kudorong dada Yunho agar ia mau melepaskan ciuman kami. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan, akhirnya ia melepas lumatannya juga. "Hhhh… hahh… Yun… Hhh…" Napasku memburu, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya, mataku separuh tertutup, menatap Yunho yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat diriku yang terengah – engah.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo" Ucapnya sambil menciumi pundakku. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Yunho lagi, menciumi leherku. Yunho terus menggumamkan kata – kata yang sama berkali – kali, saat mengecup kelopak mataku lembut, hidungku yang mancung, dan rambutku yang sekarang menjadi sangat acak – acakan. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Yunho untuk—ku, tanganku melingkar di leher Yunho lagi, dan memepertemukan bibir kami sekilas. "Aku tau Yun..." jawabku sembari tersenyum senang.

"Ahk! Ah!" Desah ku, karena tiba-tiba Yunho memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangku tanpa aba – aba, membuatku harus melepaskan kedua tanganku dari lehernya, mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan, dan badcover—lah korbanku. Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya maju – mundur, satu tangannya memegang pinggulku, agar dapat memasukkan miliknya lebih jauh ke dalam lubang yang telah dirasuki Yunho berkali-kali ini, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak memilin putingku, membuatku semakin ereksi dan merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

"Mmm… Fa-faster…. Hhh… Please…Yun—" ujarku dengan mata separuh terpejam, kejantananku kurasakan tidak bisa berhenti mengucurkan precum, mengalir melewati batang kenikmatanku. Tanpa perlu kusuruh dua kali, Yunho mempercepat tempo tusukkannya. Kakiku terasa lemas dan lumer. Mataku menatap pemandangan indah didepan wajahku, Yunho, sambil merasakan kenikmatan yang tiadatara, karena kekasihku terus meggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Mmmm…. Nggg… Hhhhh.. Mauu, keluar… hhh…" erangku lagi, merasakan tusukan Yunho yang semakin lama semakin cepat saja dan menemukan sesuatu didalam sana. "Ngg?" kembali aku mengerang nikmat dan saat berikutnya, kejantanan–ku berhasil mengeluarkan sarinya dan tumpah mengenai perutku dan perut Yunho. "Nggg…" Yunho ikut mengerang nikmat, karena kejantanannya kembali dibalut oleh otot analku yag hangat dan menyempit karena klimaks baru saja.

"Agghhh! UUngngghh…" Desahku tertahan. Yunho terus memompa—ku tanpa ampun, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik – turun dengan tempo cepat. "Sarangharyo Kim Jaejoong… Hhh…. Saranghae…" gumamnya tepat di telingaku yang kemerahan, dijilatnya sekilas sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Yunho memangut bibirku kembali, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam, "Cum for me, baby…"

"Ahhhkkk… Ahhh!" aku sedikit menjerit saat menyemprotkan cairan kenikmatannya diotot perut Yunho lagi, Ya, aku mencapai klimaksku lagi walau beberapa saat yang lalu aku telah mencapai akhir, tapi dengan Yunho yang terus memperlakukan tubuhku seperti itu, mau tak mau membuatku tegang dan keluar, sedangkan Yunho sendiri memasukkan benihnya didalam tubuhku, jauh lebih dalam, membuat kami berdua seakan melebur menjadi satu kesatuan karena cairan cinta yang kami keluarkan.

Napasku ternengah setelah orgasme, kepalaku bersandar pada pundak Yunho yang penuh peluh akibat bercinta selama beberapa ronde yang melelahkan beberapa saat lalu, di tambah bekas peluh yang belum sepenuhnya hilang dari aktifitas dikamar mandi tadi. "Kau menikmati semua yang telah kita lakukan tadi, BooJoongie?" ucap Yunho sambil membelai rambutku yang sedikit lengket karena peluh yang bercucuran.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja Yun, apa lagi yang bisa kukatan saat kekasih yang paling ku cintai memanjakanku seperti tadi, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiadatara dan mencintaiku apa adanya…" ucapku sambil mengecup pundak Yunho yang cukup berotot untuk Namja seumurannya.

Yunho membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, seraya berkata, "Kau yang terbaik Boo.. Kau miliku dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun, kita akan selalu bersama dan aku akan selalu melindungimu dan mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, menghadapi semua rintangan yang ada jika suatu saat nanti menghalangi jalan kita. Karena aku, Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jejoong yang aku yakin suatu saat nanti akan aku klaim sebagai Jung Jaejoong."

Aku mencium bibir Yunho singkat, membuat bibir halusnya sedikit bergesekan dengan milik Yunho. Aku sangat senang mendengar ucapannya barusan, membuatku semakin nyaman dan semankin mencintai kekasihku itu. Ya, aku percaya ucapan Yunho, karena aku yakin, seperti yang diucapkannya, Yunho sangat mencintaiku dan akan selalu begitu. "Gomawo…" ujarku bahagia. Semoga semua akan baik – baik saja setelah ini. aku yakin kekuatan cinta kami akan bertahan dan menjadi pedoman kami untuk melangkah maju kedepan bersama—sama. Ya, semoga.

"Saranghae JUNG YUNHO.. Saranghae.."

"Aku ingin mendengar kalimat itu darimu seumur hidup Boo..."

"Saranghae, Saranghae, Saranghae, Saranghae, Saranghae, Saranghae, Saranghae Saranghae"

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

(~˘.˘)_,/҉ #NOX

**Yup. Aku publish ulang karena beberapa Hal :p**

Akhirnya bisa Update juga? Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai Chapter ini? hahaha Bagaimana Lemonnya? Hot? Atau tidak sama sekali...

Ditunggu Reviewnya ya \(‾▿‾\) \(´▽`)/ (/‾▿‾)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Milik Diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi dan Tuhan yang menciptakan meraka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memiliki dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugatt. titik.

**.**

**By **Jung Yeong Jeong / arriedonghae

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Drama.

**.**

**Pairing: **Yuho X Jaejoong -YUNJAE-

**.**

**Warning: **YAOI, banyak typo /harap dimaklumi/ hahaa #plak, OOC, **MESUM(?)**, **NC**, **FULL LEMON**. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca, karena ada peringatan sebelumnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA (~˘.˘)_,/҉ #LUMOS**

.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL JAEJOONG POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kajja Yun, kita harus segera bangun, ini hampir jam tujuh dan kau sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu? Ayaolah, kita perlu mandi, sarapan dan sekolah... Oke..." Pinta–ku kepada Yunho yang masih saja bergelut manja pada tubuhku. Sudah setengah jam lebih sejak aku bangun dan berusaha membangunkannya pula, namun naasnya, Namja tampan ini sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sebentar lagi Boo... Bukankah sekolah dimulai jam sembilan? Dan seperti yang kau katakan tadi, ini baru jam tujuh pagi dan artinya kita masih punya dua jam lagi sampai jam sembilan... Biarkan aku memeluk tubuhmu lebih lama lagi..." jawab Yunho akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama hanya terdiam saja saat aku merengek memintanya melepaskan tubuhku.

"Tapi Yun..." aku mencoba memohon lagi. Bukannya aku tak mau, aku sangat senang malahan, tapi tubuhku saat ini rasanya sangat pengap dan rasanya ingin sekali berendam dan menghilangkan semua peluh akibat perbuatan kami tadi malam.

"Sebentar saja Oke, aku janji, setelah itu baru kita mandi—" jawab Yunho lagi dan ia semakin memeluk erat tubuhku."—aku suka baumu Boo... Kau sangat harum, aku sangat menyukainya..." lanjutnya sambil menciumi tubuhku.

Aku menghela nafas, tak ada gunanya aku mendebatkan hal ini, toh aku pasti yang akan kalah juga jika Yunho sudah memohon, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mampu memolak permintaannya. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar dan setelah itu kita harus bersiap – siap, oke..." kataku pasrah. "Ne— Gomawo Boo..." kanya sambil mengecup singkat bibirku, kemudian memeluk tubuhku lebih erat lagi.

"Boo..." panggil Yunho setelah beberapa saat lalu tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami. "Nee..." jawabku dengan lembut. "Kau janji akan selalu bersama–ku kan? Kau janji akan selalu menemani–ku kan?" tanyanya padaku. Apa maksud pertanyaannya tadi?

"Tentu saja Yun, aku janji akan selalu bersama–mu dan menemani mu, mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu Yunnie Bear—" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. Kutatap matanya yang tajam itu dan kemudian mencium bibirnya singkat. "—Tapi apa kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku, selalu menenani dan selalu bersamaku Yun?" tanyaku balik pada Yunho. Kulihat ia tersenyum simpul saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat bodoh itu.

"Tentu saja aku juga kan melakukan hal yang denganmu Boo, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu, karena apa—" jawabnya terputus. "— Karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan aku sama sekali tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu My Boojae..." lanjutnya. Membuatku merona seketika dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho ucapkan. Ya, aku percaya pasamu Yun, kau pasti akan melakukan semua itu, aku percaya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi Boo. Catat dan ingat janjiku itu..." lanjutnya lagi sambil menatapku dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

Kemudian Yunho mendekatka wajahnya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut tanpa ada napsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Melumatnya dengan halus selama beberapa saat.

"Aku mencintamu, sangat mencintaimu"

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOONG DENG XD #ditimpuk

.

.

.

"Ya Jung Yunho, apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kami eoh? Tidak bisakah kalian bermesraan di tempat lain?" teriak sang magnae, Shim Changmin. Namja yang sangat tinggi serta mempunyai kegemaran yang sangat amat dengan benda yang bernama 'makananan'.

"Changmin benar Hyung, sebaiknya jika kalian ingin bermesraan jangan di depan kami, cari tempat lain yang jauh dari kami, kalian ingin memamerkan hubungan kalian begitu? Aigo..." tanggap Namja besuara Lumba-lumba namun imut itu. Kin Junsu.

"Ya, bilang saja kalian iri padaku kan? Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan tinggal pangil saja kekasih kalian kemari, bereskan... Makanya kalu punya kekasih jangan yang berbeda kelas. Jadi kalian bisa bermesraan dengan kekasih kalian, kapanpun dan dimana pun..." jawab Yunho dengan santai. Membuat Junsu dan Changmin mengerutu tidak jelas.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi, kekasih Junsu dan Changmin memang berbeda kelas dengan mereka, tidak seperti kami yang sekelas. Junsu yang mempunyai kekasih bernama Park Yoochun, seoarang Namja tampan yang berjidat lebar, Namja yang terkenal dengan Ke-Playboyan-nya sebelum akhirnya menetapkan hati pada Namja imut yang sering aku panggil dengan Su-ie itu. Sedangkan Changmin sang monster makanan, mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, seorang Namja rajin dan sangat pintar dalam semua bidang pelajaran. Namja yang juga tak kalah imut dengan Junsu.

"Ya, apa-apan kau Jung Yunho, kau ingin mempengaruhi pikiran polos uri Su-ie eoh?" kata seorang Namja tiba-tiba. Yoochun, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Yunho bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya cuek-cuek saja.

"Baby Kyu~~~" pekik Changmin saat melihat sang pujaan hati. Kyuhyun yang diapanggil Baby oleh Changmin hanya menatap tajam Changmin dan seolah-olah berkata 'jangan memanggiku dengan sebutan itu ditempat umum seperti ini, kau mau memamerkanku pada semua orang eoh'. Sedangkan Changmin hanya dipandangi dengan tajam oleh Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli karena menganggap tatapan ukenya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua dari mana saja, kenapa kalian baru datang padahal istirahat sudah dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu..." aku bertanya kepada Yoochun dan Kyuhyun.

"Tanyakan pada Yoochun Hyung saja.. Dialah yang menyebabkan aku terlambat datang kemari... Huh.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang tajam Yoochun.

"Oh, tadi kami ada kuis mendadak dan kebutuhan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui semua jawaban dari kuis itu dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku yang tampan ini meminta bantuan kepada Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan soal bagian ku juga—" kata Yoochun sambil bernasis ria seperti biasa. "—dan saat aku hendak mengambil jawaban yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun, sialnya Han Seonsaengnim melihatnya, sehingga membuatku terkena hukuman megerjakan soal tiga kali lebih banyak dari soal yang seharusnya." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa yang membuat Kyu terlambat? Bukankah yang dihukum oleh Han Seonsaengnim itu kau?" tanya–ku lagi.

"Memang benar Hyung, tapi Yoochun Hyung itu tak membiarkanmu pergi dan menyuruhku mengerjakan sebagian soalnya, dan beruntungnya, Han Seonsaengnim sama sekali tidak mengetahui tindakan curang yang disuruh oleh Yoochun Hyung padaku..." jawab Kyu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sehingga menambahkan kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Ya, Yoochun Hyung, beraninya kau memanfaatkan kebaikan Baby Kyu dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal milikmu, kasian kan Baby Kyu..." kata Seme Kyuhyun, alias Changmin dengan tak sabaran.

"Hehehehe, mian, mian, habisnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti soal itu, beruntung aku satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun yang super junius, bukan dengan Semenya yang monster makan itu..." kata Yoochun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Changmin.

"Ya, apa maksudmu dengan 'Monster Makan'? " kata Changmin sambil menunjuk-nujuk Yoochun. "Sudah – sudah lebih baik kalian duduk dan nikmati makan siang kalian sebelum bel masuk berbunyi..." kata Junsu mencoba menenangkan aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Changmin.

"Ne Hyung hehehe..." jawab Changmin di selingi tawa. Seolah – olah lupa dengan kejadian barusan. Ck dasar uri magnae.

.

.

* * *

><p>=== YUNJAE FOREVER===<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

'Ya, Jung Yungo kau dimana' geruruku dalam hati. Kalian tau. Aku sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya itu selama hampir setah jam. Dan hingga sekarang ia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kalau saja aku tadi tidak menerima ajakan yunho untuk pulang bersama, mungkin saat ini aku sudah meng-istirahakan tubuhku dikasur empuk di dalam kamarku. Sungguh malangnya nasibku, harus berdiri entah sampai kapan. Hah, terpaksa bersabar sampai sang pemilik mata musang itu datang atau aku juga yang kena dampaknya nanti.

"YA, JUNG YUNHO, dari mana saja kau eoh? Sudah setengah jam lebih aku menunggu-mu dan kau baru datang menampakkan batang hidungmu—" teriak –ku pada Yunho karena baru muncul. "— jika kau memang tidak mau mnegantarkanku pulang, sebaiknya jangan mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, dari pada aku menghabiskan setengah jam dengan berdiri sia – sia" kata ku lagi. Kesal? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal jika harus menungu lama.

"Mian Boo, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya..."

"Yunho-ahh!" pekik seseorang. Tepatnya seorang Yeoja. Bernama Ahra, seorang Yeoja yang sangat meyebalkan dan ingin membuatku memakannya hidup – hidup karena selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Yunho. Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika Yeoja itu sangat menginginkan Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

"Yunho, ternyata kau disini, kenapa kau menghilang dan tidak berada di meja kita saat aku kembali dari toilet?" ucapnya. Mwo? Apa katanya tadi? Meja kita? Berarti selema setangah jam ini aku menunggu Yunho yang sedang err— makan dengan Ahra.

"Oh, jadi kalian tadi makan bersama ya?" kataku ketus dan menatap tajam Yunho yang sedikit gugup.

"Bukan seperti itu Boo. Err— itu, sebenarnya aku—"

"Tentu saja kami berkencan Jaejoong-ahh, apa kau keberatan eoh?" kata Yeoja itu memotong perkataan Yunho. Dasar Yeoja sialan, beraninya kau mengaku – ngaku berkencan dengan Yunho.

"OH, terserah kalian, tapi permisi, aku harus segera pergi.." ucapku sinis lagi. Lain di hati juga lain di mulut. Itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang, mulut ku bisa saja menanggapinya denga santai, tapi hatiku tidak. Semua bercampir jadi satu. 'Ahhh, Jung Yunho bodoh, dan kenapa kau hanya diam saja, kau lupa siapa aku ini? Aku ini Kekasihmu Bodoh'. Jeritku dalam hati.

Aku melangkakhkan kakiku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang entah kenapa hanya diam saja sejak aku 'berpamitan' dengan mereka. Mungkin otaknya yang err— lambat itu baru mencerna kata – kata Ahra. Membuatku semakin sebal saja...

.

* * *

><p>=== YUNJAE FOREVER===<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

From : Yunnie Bear

_Boo... kau dimana? __Kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Pulanglah segera, aku sudah berada di rumahmu._

Pesan dari Yunho yang entah sudah yang keberapa. Dan sejak tadi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, peduli amat, memang aku jadi begini gara-gara siapa.

"Sebainya aku kemana lagi ya?" ucapku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pulang, apa lagi saat ini Yunho berada di rumahku. "Sebaihnya aku pergi kerumah Su-ie saja, dari pada di sini sendiri" ucapku lagi. Akhirnya kuputuskan melangkahkan kakiku kerumah salah satau sahabat terbaikku.

Sesaat kemudian.

"Jaejoong Hyung, kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolah? Jangan bilang kau belum pulang sejak tadi? Pantas saja Yunho hyung mengirimkan pesan kepadaku sejak tadi. Dia menanyakanmu Hyung. Ayo masuk..." kata Junsu sambil mengajakku menuju kamarnya.

"Ne, nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya..." jawabku akhirnya, setelah di sambut 'hangat' oleh Junsu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Sebaiknya di kamarku saja Hyung berceritanya" Lata Junsu sambil manrik tangaku menuju ke ruang pribadinya. Kamar.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa Hyung?" Tanya Junsu saat kami telah menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya yang Quen Size itu. "Begini..." aku menceritakan semua yang aku alami dari pulang sekolah sampai aku yang meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra di parkiran.

"MWO? Kau serius Ahra mengatakan itu dan Yunho Hyung hanya diam saja? Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Yeoja gatal itu?" reaksi Junsu yang berlebihan, sudah aku duga pasti namja imut ini akan menanggapinya dengan teriakan.

"Nee. Sama sekali tidak ada, bahkan saat aku pergi meninggakannya tadi, Yunho sama sekali tidak mencegahku..." jawabku pastah.

"Aku benci mengatakannya Hyung, tapi ini kesimpulan yang aku dapatkan dari cerita yang kau ceritakan dan reaksi Yunho tadi, apa jangan – jangan ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan err— ahra? Memang kelihatannya tidak mungkin, tapi..."

"Entahlah Su-ie... aku juga bingung, aku sama sekali tidak rela jika Yunho mempunyai hubungan dengan Yeoja keganjenan itu... Aku tak ingin Yunho meninggalkanku, aku sangat mencintai Yunho." Lirihku saat menanggapi perkataan Junsu.

"Aku tau Hyung, itu tadi kan hanya kemungkinan saja, siapa tau pikiran kita tadi salah kan? Kau percaya saja dengan Yunho, paling Yeoja itu yang mencari gara – gara, dan dilihat dati cara berpikir Yunho Hyung yang sedikit err— lamban, bisa sajakan saat kau tinggal tadi Yunho Hyung sedang mencernanya" kata Junsu meyakinkanku. Dan sepertinya pemikirannya sama denganku. Sesaat kemudian ponselku bergetar, menadakan ada pesan yang masuk.

From : Yunnie Bear

_Boo... Kau dimana? __Cepatlah pulang. Aku tau kau pasti marah karena kejadian tadi. Pulang dan akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Oke._

"Dari siapa Hyung? Yunho?" Tanya Junsu padaku setelah aku selesai membaca pesan singkat itu. "Ne, ini darinya. Dia menyruhku pulang dan ia bilang ingin mejelaskan semua tentang kejadian tadi saat pulang sekolah" jawabku.

"Lalu?" Tanya Junsu lagi. "Entahlah, lebih baik aku pulang saja, dan aku harus siap mendengar apa saja yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho nanti" kataku sambil beranjak untuk pulang kerumahku yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Junsu, cukup berjalan kaki beberapa menit dan aku akan sampai rumah.

.

* * *

><p>ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ" ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ" === YUNJAE FOREVER=== ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ" ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Boo... Akhirnya kau pulang juga..." suara Yunho yang menyambutku saat aku membuka gerbang rumahku. "Mau apa kau kesini? Masih ingat kalau punya kekasih di sini? Pulang sana" kataku ketus sambil mengusirnya terang – terangan dan sama sekali tak memandangnya. Biar tau rasa kau Jung Yunho.

"Aku ingin menjelasan tentang kejadian tadi siang Boo... Jebbal, dengarkan aku.." katanya sambil mendekat kepadaku dan berusaha memegang kedua tanganku. Namun dengan tegas, aku menampiknya. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau semuanya tari tindakamu tadi... Kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku..." kataku sambil memalingkan muka dari Yunho.

"Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Boo, dengankan aku dulu Oke" katanya dengan nada memelas, tapi peduli bebek.

"Terserah" jawabku singkat, padat namun tegas. "Boo" rengeknya. Seperti anak kecil saja, namja satu ini.

"Yun, aku ingin kita m..."

"ANDWE... Boo... Jebbal, jangan putuskan aku... " ucap Yunho yang memotong perkataanku yang belum selesai aku ucapkan. "Heeee? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kepada Yunho karena tidak megerti dengan perkataannya. Siapa juga yang ingin putus?

"Err— bukankah kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita? Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Boo, aku tak sanggup jika harus berpisah denganmu" kata Yunho.

"Yunho Pabbo, kapan aku mengatakan ingin memutuskan hubungan denganmu?" kataku sedikit kebingungan. Dan seingatku aku memang sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan 'Yun, aku ingin m...' sebelum aku memutuskan pembicaraanmu? M itu maksudnya memutuskan'kan?" kata Yunho. Dasar Pabbo.

"Dasar Yunho Pabbo, seenaknya saja menyimpulkan sendiri, makanya lain kali jangan memotong perkataan orang lain. Dasar..." ucapku. "Ehhh... lalu tadi?" tanyanya sedikit kebingungan. Aku menghela nafas, tadi aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin masuk kedalam rumah bukan memutuskan..." jawabku sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

"Kajja, kita masuk dan menyeselaikan masalah kita di dalam rumah, aku tak ingin bernapas – panasan." Ajakku pada Yunho. "Nee.." jawabnya dengan senyum mautnya. Kami pun melangkahkan kaki dan masuk kedalam rumah.

**Didalam kamar.**

"Ya, sekarang apa maumu Jung Yunho?" kataku kembali dingin setelah mendapatkan hiburan dari kebodohan Yunho tadi.

"Aku ingin meluruskan semuanya Boo, tadi siang itu hanya salah paham, aku dan Ahra sama sekali tidak berkencan. Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dikantin saat hendak membeli minuman. Setelah itu Ahra malah meminta bantuanku untuk menjagakan Tasnya, karena ingin pergi ke Toilet. Tentu saja aku tak menolaknya karena saat aku hampir menolak permintaannya dia hampir saja menangis. Well, cukup lama aku menunggu sebelum ia kembali, sekitar lima belas menitan, namun setelah ia datang, malah ia menawariku makanan, katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Kata Yunho panjang lebar dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"Nah, setelah aku memakan semua makanan itu dan hendak berpamitan dan meninggalkannya, ia menarik tanganku dan minta tolong untuk menjaga tasnya lagi karena ingin membasuh muka dan mencuci tangan di kamar mandi. Tapi setelah hampir dua puluh menit aku menunggu dan ia belum kembali, kuputuskan meninggalkan tasnya dan pergi menemuimu..." lanjutnya tak kalah panjang lebaer. Sedikit membuatku heran, Yunho dapat berbicara sepanjang itu, tanpa jeda pula.

"Tapi kenapa saat Ahra bilang kau sedang berkencan dengannya, kau hanya diam saja?" tanyaku penasaran. "Itu, tadi... Ahhh... Boo, jangan pojokkan aku, kau tau sendirikan, kalau soal yang seperti itu otakku lamban mencernanya... Mengertilah Boo, aku bersumpah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Ahra atau dengan orang lain. Aku hanya punya hubungan dengan satu orang saja, yaitu kau, Jung Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho panjang lebar dan sediit membuatku bersemu.

"YA, seenaknya saja mengubah marga orang..." jawabku sambil memalingkan mukaku yang bersemu akibat perkataanya tadi.

"Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan mengubahmu menjadi Jung Jaejoong dan memilikimu seutuhnya, selamanya..." ucap Yunho sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku. Menghapuskan jarak diantara kami dengan ciuman yang begitu lembut.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING LEMON !<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciuman itu kini berhanti menjadi ciuman yang menuntut dan penuh Napsu. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho menjilati bibirku, tanpa meminta membuka mulutku dan dengan senang hati kubuka sedikit mulutku agat lidah Yunho dapat masuk. Yunho yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya, Dengan cepat, ia segera menelusupkan lidah miliknya ke dalam rongga mulut milik-ku dab lidah milik Yunho tiba-tiba saja mulai bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulut milikku. Benda kenyal dan hangat tersebut, mengeksplorasi setiap inci sudut yang ada di dalam rongga mulut-ku yang sudah penuh dengan air liur. Rasanya manis dan membuatku ketagiha inin mengicipi lagi danlagi. Tak mau kalah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho didalam mulutku, ku balas lumatannya dan kami saling beradu lidah, mendorong, menjilat dan mengulunya dengan pelan.<p>

"Nnngg—" sebuah desahan halus meluncur dari mulutku, saat Yunho melilit lidahnya dengan lidah milik-ku. Mendandakan Yunho yang yang berhasil mendominasi permainan lidah antara kami berdua. "—Ahhh Yun" erangku sekamin keras saat mulut Yunho mejilati bagian dinding rongga mulutku dan tangannya yang entah kapan berhasil menyusup kedalam baju seragam yang aku kenakan, memainkan salah satu nipple ku dengan halus. Sensari yang kurasakan membuatku tubuhku merinding, namun aku entah kenapa aku menyukai sensasi ini.

Kini Yunho merebahkan tubuhku ke Tempat tidur tanpa melepas lumatan – lumatan yang diberikan kebibirku. Tangannya mulai mepaskan kancing bajuku satu persatu dan membuangnya kesebarang arah saat semua kancing itu berhasil terlepas. Membuatku telanjang dada dan menampakkan tubuhku yang mulus dan penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah yang diberikan Yunho kemarin. "Engggg..." erangku lagi saat tangan Yunho meremas kenjantananku yang sudah sangat tegak dibalik celana yang aku kenakan.

Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan celana yang kini sangat mengganggu itu. Hingga akhirnya, tubuhku telanjang tanpa ada sedikitpun yang menutupi. "Kau indah Boo..." kata Yunho setelah melepaskan ciumannya tadi. "Kau tau, aku sangat senang saat kau pergi meninggalkanku bersama Ahra tadi, itu tandanya kau sedang cemburu..." katanya lagi, sambil menjilati Nipple–ku yang sudah tegak. "Dan artinya kau memang sangat mencintaiku".

"Engggg..." erangku. Yunho tanpa segan – segan menghisap benda berwarna kecoklatan itu. Membuatku mengerang keenakan. Setelah selesai dengan Nipple–ku, kini ia beralih keperutku yang tak berlemak dan menjilatinya secara menyeluruh, hingga membuatku merasakan geli namun nikmat. "Ja—ngan Menggo—daku Jung Yun—ho..." rintihku, aku sungguh tak tahan lagi. Ingin merasakan yang lebih dari jilatan – jilatan saja. "Kau sudah tak tahan eoh?" goda Yunho sambil menyeringai mesum. Tangannya mulai meraba pahaku dan mengusap – usap secara berhalan hingga membuatku merinding karena sensasi yang begitu err— merangsang.

"Masukan sekarang Yun..." pintaku. Yunho tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan mulutnya ke kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak sejak tadi, lalu memasuk—kannya kedalam mulutnya yang sangat hangat. "Uhhhh" keluhku kenikmatan. Yunho mulai menggerakkan mulut–nya. Sesekali menjilati dan menggigit pelan panggal juniorku.

"Engg.. Yun..." erangku saking nikmatnya. Kurasasakan Yunho mulai memepercepat In—Outnya pada kejantananku, membuat kejantananku berkedut dan segera ingin mengeluarkan sari—nya. "Euhhhh— Ahhhh, A—Kuhhh kelu—arr.." teriak—ku. Akhirnya Juniorku mengerluarkan sarinya. Membuatku melayang seketika.

"Kau manis seperti biasa Boo..." kata Yunho setelah menelan semua sariku tanpa sisa sedikit—pun."Aku tak tahan lagi...". Dengan cepay Yunho segera melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan tanpa sisa, yang komo memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang yang sangat menggpda dan kejantanannya yang sudag berdiri dengan sangat tegak.

"Bersiaplah Boo, aku akan langsung memasukimu" kaya Yunho dengan seringaian mesum. Tunggu.. Yuno vilang langsung memsasukiku? Maksudnya tanpa perisiapa? Oh tuhan, ini pasti akan sangat sakit.

"AKHHHHH! SAKIT YUN~~!" pekik–ku tak tertahankan, karena tiba-tiba Yunho memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangku tanpa aba – aba, membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat terasa. Lubangku terasa terbakar.

"AKHHH YUN PE—LAN SEDIKIT" ujarku dengan mata separuh terpejam, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin lama menjadi suatu kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Mmmm…. Nggg… Hhhhh.. Mauu, keluar… hhh…" erangku lagi, merasakan tusukan Yunho yang semakin lama semakin cepat saja dan menemukan sesuatu didalam sana.

"Agghhh! UUngngghh…" Desahku tertahan. Yunho terus memompa—ku tanpa ampun, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik – turun dengan tempo cepat.

CROT CROT CROT!

Cairan kental keputihan keluar dari juniorku. Embuatku mekenguh nikmat sekaligus lemas. Sedangkan Yunho semakin cepat merasuki tubuhku dengan tusukannya. "Sarangharyo Kim Jaejoong… Hhh…. Saranghae…" gumamnya tepat di telingaku yang kemerahan.

"Ahhhkkk… Ahhh!"

Yunho mengerang, sepertinya Namja tampanku ini akan mengelurkankan Sarinya. "Aku datang Baby~~~~"

"AHHHHH~~~~" Erang Yunho keras. Cairannya keluar banyak sekali didalam lubangku dan membuatku terasa sangat penuh.

"Menungginglah Boo, aku akan memasukimu sekali lagi" perintah Yunho padaku. Tanpa memprotes aku membalikan badanku hingga posisi menungging, memperlihatkan lubangku yang meneteskan sperma Yunho. Sangat banyak. Pantas saja rasanya sangat penuh. Ternyata Yunho keluar tak melihat ukuran(?).

"Aku masuk Boo..." uacap Yunh. Yunho mulai memasukan Juniornya kedalam lubangku. Rasanya memang tak sesakit tadi, karena lubangku masih ada sisa sperma Yunho, sehingga membuat lubangku menjadi licin. "Ngggggg.. Yun..."

Jlebb!

Juniornya masuk sepenuhnya. Kemuidan tanpa menunggu aba – aba dariku, Yunho mulai menggerakan pingulnya dengan cepat, membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk lubangku yang kemerahan.

"Akhhhhh Yun, lebih cepat..." rancauku saat Yunho kembali menusuk sesuatu didalam sana.

"AKHHHHH" aku mengeluarkan sariku lagi. Badanku menjadi lemas, untung saja tangan Yunho menahannya, sehingga aku tak ambruk begitu saja. Selama beberapa menit Yunho terus saja mengerjai lubangku dengan cepat dan kasar, hingga ia mengerluarka sarinya lagi, didalam lubangku.

"Akhh Akhh Akhh"

"Gomawo Baby..."

"Saranghae..."

Aku juga mencintaimu Yunho. Sangat mencintaimu. Tak akan ada Namja maupun Yeoja yang akan merebut posisimu dihatiku. Kau selamanya Yun.

Terimakasih Tuhan. Semoga semua baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

End? TBC?

Ne Ne -.- saya tau Chapter ini sangat sangat buruk u.u Entah kenapa saya juga kurang menghayati(?) saat membuat adegan Ncnya. Alhasil. Beginilah. Kurang Hot. Kurang Lama. Dan pasti kurang memuaskan.

Dan adegan Cuap – cuap(?) diatas. Juga ga ada Feelnya T.T garing banget u.u

.

* * *

><p>Gomawo yang sudah membaca dan meReview.<p>

Chapter depan mau Nc–nya YooSu atau ChangKyu?

Vote dikotak REVIEW ne Chigudeul :3


End file.
